What Would Have Happened
by Bookdancer
Summary: ... if Barney left the orphanage without Clint? What would have changed and who would have been hurt? One-Shot.


_Okay, so I really hope I divided this the way it should be. I made a few changes from where the lines used to be, so... I'm sorry if it sounds awkward._

_Also, I'm pretty sure this is my proudest work. At least for The Avengers. Not because of how many reviews I think I'm going to get (although I hope a lot), but because of how this turned out. I'm really happy with it._

_I do not own The Avengers._

What Would Have Happened

_February 11, 1994_

Clint stared at his brother's empty bed in unconcealed horror. Barney, his brother and best friend, had left him. Disappeared into the night with not even a letter left behind. He'd taken everything – clothes, money, his rock collection, a few toys he'd picked up, and even his younger brother's watch.

"Why, Barney?" The eight year old whimpered. "Why did you leave me?"

Two of the orphanage's helpers came over and led him away, steering him to some of the older boys so they could look after him. They didn't know they bullied the blond. They didn't know how Clint was feeling.

_Was I worthless?_ Clint cried in his head. _Is that why you left me? Did you not love me anymore?_

* * *

Three couples turned away from Clint before the fourth found him. They were a young couple, probably about 25 or 26, and recently married. Their names were Nick and Jessi Anders, and they'd recently been told Jessi would never be able to have children. They had made the decision to adopt two weeks ago, and finally came to an orphanage.

Both fell in love with Clint on first sight, and the nine year old with them. They took him home with them to Ohio, letting him decorate his room, getting him new things, and sending him to school. The couple even sent Clint to the archery lessons he had dreamed about. He learned quickly, rising to the head of his class.

They let Clint know he was loved and they would never let him go.

Their happiness as a family lasted for eight years until Clint turned seventeen. He was a junior in high school, captain of the archery club, and he had two best friends. He had also been dating a girl for the past two months, but was planning on breaking up.

On Clint's birthday, the family went out to an expensive restaurant to celebrate. Halfway through their dinner men broke in and started yelling, waving their guns around.

"Get down on your hands and knees and don't move!" The leader yelled. "Jake here is going to come around and collect all valuables on your person. If you don't contribute you get shot. And don't even think about calling the police! If you do, no one makes it out of here alive!"

They were smart. They closed all the windows and blinds, locked the door, wore masks, and went through the building gathering everyone inside. Valuables and money were dropped into the bag a black haired man was carrying, including phones. It was going fine until Jake got to the Anders' table.

"All valuables, money, and phones in the bag." The man said smartly. The three carefully dropped their phones into the bag, followed by Jessi's necklace and earrings and Nick and Clint's watches. Then came their wallets.

"Is that it?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I swear." Nick said, trembling. They were only here because it was Clint's birthday and they'd saved up for the past two years. It was only three months ago that they got enough money so they could come and still pay for everything else they needed. They weren't rich.

"Hey, Boss!" Jake called. "These folks think they can get away with givin' nothin'!"

'Boss' immediately turned from where he was terrorizing the hostess and strode over, lips twisted into a frown.

"Whadda ya mean?" He asked.

"We're not rich!" Nick said quickly, seizing the opportunity. "We're only here for our son's birthday!"

"Your son's birthday?" Boss asked, turning to look at Clint. He pointed the gun at Nick and shot, hitting him in the chest. Jessi screamed and threw herself at her husband, sobbing, while Clint stared up at Boss, terrified. "How sweet." He smiled fakely at Clint. "Happy birthday, son." Boss said, leaning down and pointing the gun at him. "Do you like your present?"

The rest of the restaurant stared, traumatized, at the scene in front of them. Nick was crumpled on the ground from where he'd been thrown from his chair, Jessi on top of him and both covered in Nick's blood. A seventeen year old teenager was being held at gunpoint by a muscular man in a black mask, and they themselves were trapped by the other five something men in the room. At that moment, someone screamed and made a break for the door, followed by everyone else. Boss roared in frustration and started shooting randomly, signaling for the other men to as well.

"C'mon, Jessi!" Clint begged, staring at his surrogate mother. He knelt beside her, pulling the woman to her feet. It was too late now for Nick, but that didn't mean the man would want them to join him. Eventually, but not now. Jessi followed blindly, trusting her son's judgement.

Just then, Clint heard, as if in a detailed, slow-mo movie, one single bullet being shot from a gun. He turned, still in high-definition, to see a bullet flying straight toward the woman he loved as if she was his mother.

"MOM!" He screamed. She gave him a smile even as she collapsed. He had never called her that before.

* * *

Sirens wailed as ambulances took their passengers to the hospital. Clint was led to an ambulance himself for a wound to be tended to. He hadn't even realized a bullet had hit him in all the commotion. His eyes watered as he realized both of his parents were now gone. His first ones never counted, so these… eight years. That's how long it had been. Not even half his life. And they were gone.

What would happen to him now, he wondered? Another orphanage? He was seventeen. He could always finish high school and then go somewhere else. Somewhere no one he knew could ever find him. And he knew the perfect place.

* * *

_March 28, 2004_

An eighteen year old Clinton Francis Barton-Anders stared up at the sky-scrapers in amazement. He had never been to a big city before, except for a day trip to Cleveland, so he had had no idea what it would be like. He already knew. It was going to be amazing. So many high places… Perfect for an archer. Not that he'd be doing anything illegal. He had already decided to open an archery clinic for anyone interested. He wanted to earn his money honestly, unlike what his brother was probably doing.

Clint had already rented out an apartment in downtown New York City, near Central Park. It would be the perfect place for a quick ten or fifteen minute walk to where he had rented out the bottom floor of another apartment. That would be where he taught. Clint had hung up posters and fliers around New York City, advertising. First come first serve for archery lessons.

Still, though, he was nervous. What would his class be like?

* * *

_March 30, 2004_

"Uh, hi." Clint began. "My name is Clinton Barton-Anders, but you can call me Clint. Otherwise it makes me feel old."

He shot a small smile at the people who laughed. This was his first class, and a total of five people were signed up for today. Twenty-three for the entire week. Unfortunately, he would probably have to get another job.

* * *

_April 12, 2004_

Clint gazed down at his outfit. An employee at Barnes and Noble bookstore wasn't exactly what he had been thinking about, but it was better than a waiter at McDonalds. He wrinkled his nose. He was really happy it hadn't come to that.

"Hi." Clint greeted his first customer. "Welcome to Barnes and Noble. If there's anything you need ask."

"Thanks." The teen replied, shooting him a smile.

* * *

_June 2, 2006_

Natalia Romanova, currently Natasha Romanoff and also known as The Black Widow, jerked her head up at the sound of tinkling glass as it broke. She cursed. She knew she should have gotten bullet proof glass. Something hit her in the chest, but she didn't curse again. She never got the chance to.

* * *

_July 29, 2012_

"Where's Claten?" Fury snarled at Selvig.

"Here, sir." Agent Claten replied from behind Fury. The director whirled around, furious.

"Claten! Why wasn't I informed of the Tesseract's 'misbehavior'? And where were you?"

"Sorry, sir, I thought I could control it. And I was in the bathroom."

Fury flushed, ironically furious. "You're a mere agent, Agent! And how could you control it if you were on your self appointed bathroom break?"

Claten flushed as well, though from embarrassment. "I- I-"

"Save it. Remind me to reassign you to a desk job later."

At the same time Claten turned pale, a tall man with dark, slick hair, robes, and a helmet with goat's horns on it stepped out from a Tesseract made portal. He quickly took down all the agents sent at him before cornering Claten.

"No heart." He mused. "We'll see how you do."

* * *

_July 30, 2012_

"We need you to come in." Agent Moneck informed Dr. Bruce Banner.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Bruce replied, turning without a word and leaving. "Maybe if I feel the world really needs The Hulk."

* * *

_August 4, 2012_

Fury, Stark, Thor, and Rogers stared at the row of bodies along with all of the other agents. Among the bodies were Coulson and Hill. Director Fury would need to appoint new second and third in commands.

Claten was in the infirmary with all the other injured agents not with the bodies. He was recovering from 'cognitive re-calibration' as Hill had put it. She managed to last long enough until the medics reached her to tell them that after he stabbed her she knocked him out. How she wasn't sure, though others suspected it was desperation. No one was happy about that.

* * *

_August 5, 2012_

"Do you know how to fly this 'plane of air?" Thor questioned Steve. Tony had already gone ahead to delay Loki.

"I think so." Steve replied hesitantly. "It can't be that different than seventy years ago." They entered the quinjet and Steve froze. "Never mind. Apparently it can be very different than seventy years ago. I can try to fly it, though."

* * *

Clint turned with everyone else as a strange jet flew overheard, smoke billowing from its wing and tail. He was on his way to his archery class, making his way carefully through the crowd with his bow, arrows, and quiver. No need to accidentally impale someone.

The crowd of people scattered as the jet made a rough landing in the middle of the street. Clint watched as the back opened and two men jumped out, both blond and muscular. Still, with their costumes, there was no doubt as to who they were. Thor and Captain America. The question was why were they there?

At the same time the two heroes gazed around, screams came from the crowd when they saw a giant, blue portal opening in the sky. Dozens of ugly creatures flew out, and they kept on coming. There seemed to be no end to the apparent army.

"Never mind." Clint muttered, stormy eyes tracking the creatures as they spread out. "Question answered."

A creature (chitauri if he overheard Thor correctly) flew low to the ground, and Clint instinctively knocked an arrow, drew, aimed, and fired, hitting the chitauri directly in the chest and sending it, screeching, to the ground. Thor and Captain America turned to look at him in surprise, making him swallow nervously. Just then, Iron Man joined them with a clink and a man drove up in a car. The man got out and Iron Man flipped his mask up in surprise.

"Bruce Banner?" He asked.

The man smiled wryly. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered Tony Stark knows who I am or horrified." He paused. "Either way, I'm here to help. In any way I can." Banner's gaze let them know that included hulking out.

"Right." The captain said. "Banner, sorry, but I think you should get… er… angry. Thor, try to close the portal. Iron Man, you're gonna be in the air. And I-"

"What about me?" Clint asked before he could stop himself. He swallowed again as the heroes' eyes turned on him.

"What about you?" Iron Man asked.

"What can I do to help?"

"You've got your bow?" Captain America asked, apparently thinking.

"Yeah."

"And you can use it?"

"What kind of archery teacher would I be if I couldn't?"

"I like him!" Iron Man announced with a smile.

"Then you'll be on the roofs." Captain America decided, ignoring Iron Man. "Stark, give him a lift."

"Sure thing, Cap. C'mon, Legolas."

Clint didn't say anything about the nickname, not sure if he should. After all, this was Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, aka the ultimate genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Everyone knew who he was. Still, he didn't protest to the boost. And being on the roofs would be helpful.

The next two hours were spent with shooting arrows at the chitauri. Clint made sure to watch all of the superheroes' backs, not wanting to be responsible for any of their injuries. That was why Clint soon found himself in a situation he would rather not have been in.

The blond quickly shot another arrow at a chitauri, grateful for the backup arrows Iron Man had brought him from his class. If he hadn't had them, he would have run out of arrows a long time ago. Clint whirled again, shooting an arrow at a chitauri sneaking up on Captain America. The superhero turned at that time and saw, giving Clint a two-fingered salute and a grin. Clint copied him before turning and ducking under a chitauri's grab. His eyes widened. He was fine when they couldn't reach him. He could defend himself long distance, but hand-to-hand… Clint hadn't resorted to that or practiced for a long time. Not since his seventeenth birthday.

Still, the archer found himself easily falling back into routine. Duck, spin kick, turn, punch, dodge, sweeper kick, and on and on. He felled four chitauri easily before more moved onto the roof. Clint glanced around wildly, doing his best to defend himself and the Avengers. He carefully shot a chitauri on Iron Man's tail while ducking a punch. At the same time he instinctively stepped back only to find himself at the edge of the roof. One more step backwards, and he would fall forty stories down to his death. He glanced nervously behind him at the drop before looking at the chitauri creeping in, simultaneously reaching to his quiver for an arrow. His hand groped empty air. Clint looked behind him again and caught Thor's eye from where the demigod was summoning lightning to zap a bunch of Loki's minions.

Thor's eyes widened when he saw the archer – civilian – at the edge of a roof, cornered by his brother's chitauri. He let loose a roar with his lightning and swung Mjolnir toward his fellow blond, flying as fast as he could as the other man finally jumped with the chitauri. Catching him carefully in one hand, he boomed, "Where do you wish me to place you?"

Clint scanned the roofs before finally shrugging as best he could in Thor's grip and replying, "With the Captain. I'm out of arrows."

Thor flew low to the ground, swinging Mjolnir in one hand and gripping Clint in the other. He gently dropped the archer next to Steve, who glanced over and nodded at the two. With that the demigod left.

"Out of arrows?" The Captain asked, wielding off a blow with his shield.

"Yup." Clint replied, fending blows off with his bow before swinging it like a sword at a chitauri, knocking it out.

"Think you can get to the top of Stark Tower? That's where the device that opens the portal is. Maybe you could figure out how to close it."

"I can try." Clint offered, grabbing a fallen chitauri's weapon and shooting some of the creatures.

"Great. And here." Captain America held out a communications unit, looking apologetic. "I forgot to give this to you earlier. You should probably have one."

Clint took it carefully and positioned it in his ear while ducking a chitauri's swing. "Thanks, Cap." With that, he turned and ran toward Stark Tower, though he laughed to himself inside. Here he was, fighting aliens with superheroes, and he was planning on taking the elevator to the top of Stark Tower? Thankfully he was spared that embarrassment when Hulk came up from behind him and placed him on his shoulder before climbing up Stark Tower, Clint clinging on desperately. He really wasn't made for this.

"I can close it!" Clint yelled over the noise of the battle. "I can close the portal!" He gripped Loki's scepter in both hands, ready to plunge it through the force field.

"Wait!" Iron Man yelled before anyone else could say anything. "I've got a nuke coming in ready to blow, and I know just where to put it!"

Clint held still and watched with everyone else as the superhero directed the nuke straight through the portal. Then he prayed for the man to make it, to come back through before he had to close the portal.

"Close it." Captain America said finally. "Close the portal."

So Clint did, shoving the scepter's tip through the force field and hitting the device. He continued to stare up at the portal as it closed, wishing Iron Man would just hurry up and get out of there damn it, cause Stark seemed like the kind of man Clint could learn to consider as a true friend and he kind of wanted to actually get to know the man first before showing up at his funeral claiming to be his friend. And then Stark did fall out of the portal, and Clint actually had to face the embarrassment of riding in the elevator all the way down from the top floor to the lobby so he could race out there and demand that Tony wake up already so he could kick his butt for making him worry.

After that they all gathered around Loki as he woke up. Iron Man pointed his gauntlet's blaster at the demigod, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, and Clint gathering around him, although Clint felt kind of awkward standing there with superheroes and he felt so freaking tiny next to them. He wasn't even a superhero!

* * *

Then they were in this shawarma joint that Tony had found, and they were all sitting around the table eating silently. Still, it was kind of nice… until Clint got a call from Britney, one of his students, saying she saw him on TV and why the heck didn't he bother to tell the class that he was a superhero? He did his best to explain that no, he was not a superhero, but the Avengers overheard and Tony yelled that yes, yes he was a superhero and he better not deny it because he just helped save the world.

That was when it all came crashing down. He had just helped save the world. This wasn't like that one time when he pushed a little kid out of the way of a speeding car when he was sixteen and things had quieted down after a week or so. No, he had actually saved the world. Helped to save it, anyway. This wouldn't just go away. _He_ was a _superhero_.

Clint stared down at his hands in disbelief. He was a superhero?

* * *

"No." He said finally, looking up. He was standing with the Avengers in front of Director Fury's desk. "I can't. Not full time, anyway. I have an archery class – several of them, in fact, and I have a job at Barnes and Noble. I can't just… leave."

The Avengers looked heartbroken and Clint couldn't stand it. Steve and Thor had very good puppy dog eyes, and it appeared that Bruce had been working on his. Tony just looked like someone had run over his dog with their car, but even that was bad. The only thing that kept him from bolting was the knowledge that these people were his friends now and Fury's calm face. Of course, the man probably had puppy dog eyes ready to be used, though his would, no doubt, be even worse than Tony's.

"What about a compromise?" Fury asked finally. "You don't have to work for SHIELD, but a sniper would be helpful for the Avengers. You would essentially do what you just did yesterday. Nothing else in your life has to change."

Of course, not even Clint could say no to that.

So Clint joined the Avengers. He even moved into Stark – sorry, _Avengers _– Tower when he found out that not only was it closer to his archery class, but also to his Barnes and Noble job. He wasn't on SHIELD's payroll, although he would occasionally discover a large amount of money had been added to his bank account. He stopped complaining when he realized it would help pay for a better archery range to use for his class. He dropped his Barnes and Noble job later on, too, though he kept teaching archery.

Tony and Bruce developed not only an outfit for him to wear on missions (because jeans and a T-shirt are way out of style for a superhero, according to Tony), but also a new high-tech bow, quiver, and arrows. Clint eventually got used to the life of a superhero, even the media (though they were unbelievably annoying), although he couldn't stop himself from wondering one question.

What would have happened if Barney took me with him?

* * *

_Haha, so yeah. That's Clint's question at the end. Of course, we all know what would have happened. So basically in this version of Clint's life he had a happier start and ended up the same, but others suffered more. Natasha was assassinated, Hill died with Coulson during the attack on the helicarrier, it took more out of them to defeat the chitauri, etc..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. This is a finished one-shot, so if you have any questions make sure you're logged in so I can PM you with the answers._

_Please review, I'll be happy if you do! (Don't you love rhymes?)_


End file.
